


See you Tonight

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gabriel owns a classic car, Song - See you tonight, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic for a lovely  person on the Supernatural Amino App </p><p>Song: See You Tonight by Scotty Mcreedy</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you Tonight

"Hey Gabey" you said,your cellphone was placed  by your ear,you were currently talking to your boyfriend Gabriel 

"hey sweets how are things going?" The archangel asked in a happy tone,he loved hearing the sound of your voice. To him it was sweeter than candy,he could listen to it all night long if it was possible.

"Not good,today was a disaster..I..I don't even wanna talk about it."

"Want me to come over?" He asked he had always cared deeply about you and hated to hear you upset.

Nah..it's ok I'm sure your busy with Angel business." You said

"Are you sure?…I  mean I could be over by the time  you said "oh Gabriel,Greatest of all the a rchangels..I wish to bask in your  presence."

You rooled your eyes,Gabe could be so full of himself somtimes. 

"Nah…it's ok I was just going to get some rest."

"Sweet Dreams Baby."

You always giggled when  he called Baby it made feel special. "Goodnight." You said ending the call.

*Girl, you know I love talking to you on the phone  
I could listen to your sweet voice all night long  
Sometimes I can get by with a sweet dreams baby good night,  
But this time, well, I don't wanna spend it alone*

Gabriel had to come over and see you he couldn't have another  lonely night., shure he loved talking to you on the phone but seeing you was soo different and soo much better he went outside and looked around making sure no curious humans were around before snapping his fingers. Causing a (type of classic car you think Gabe would drive.) To appear.he then headed down the long stretch of road,he had to see you tonight.

*So I'm coming over, I hope it's alright  
Listen for me pulling into your drive  
Look out your window—you'll see my lights  
Baby girl, I gotta see you tonight  
The way the breeze is blowing, blowing  
Got me wishing I was holding, holding  
Holding you so tight under that porch light  
But girl, I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight  
Girl, I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight.*

When he stopped at a redlight Gabriel glanced at the dash, a couple pictures of you were scattered here and there ,he had a few more on his cellphone phone and dozens more at home, but a picture wasn't the same as seeing  your smile in real life. He wasn't waste any time by coming over and seeing you .You were 100% worth it.

*I got a couple hundred pictures of your pretty face  
On my phone, on my dash—all over the place  
But I would drive a million miles  
Just to see that little smile in real life  
Baby, it's worth the drive,  
You're worth the drive.*

The air blew through his short sandy colored hair, he wished he was holding you close to him,he imagined how excited you would be,after all you didn't think he was going to visit you.

*So I'm coming over, I hope it's alright  
Listen for me pulling into your drive  
Look out your window—you'll see my lights  
Baby girl, I gotta see you tonight  
The way the breeze is blowing, blowing  
Got me wishing I was holding, holding  
Holding you so tight under that porch light  
But girl, I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight  
Girl, I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight, whoa.*

Your pov.

You woke up to the sound of a car,the rumble of the engine sounded close.You opened the Windows and saw the vehicle slowly make it's way up in your driveway.

"Who's visiting me this late?"You asked making your way down the stairs once you stood in front of the Door you unlocked it and gave it a gentle turn.

You were greeted by the whisky colored eye's  of Gabriel.

"G..Gabe. ..do you know how la----."

The archangel cut you off with a passionate kiss under the moonlight,which lasted for a while before you pulled Away.

"What made you decide to visit me at this hour?" You asked,your arms wrapped around his neck holding him close to you.

"Baby..I'm missing you." He said causing causing you to smile.

*No, I don't care what time it is,  
I just gotta get a little moonlight kiss  
Girl, I can't help it when I feel like this  
There's only one thing to do  
Baby, I'm missing you*

"Gabe you can come over anytime…i think I know why yesterday was a bomb."

"Why's that cupcake?" He asked sweetly. 

"I've been missing you too." You said placing a lite kiss on his lips.  
……………………………………………………

*I'm coming over, I hope it's alright  
Listen for me pulling into your drive  
Look out your window—you'll see my lights  
Baby girl, I gotta see you tonight  
The way the breeze is blowing, blowing  
Got me wishing I was holding, holding,  
Holding you so tight under that porch light  
But girl, I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight  
Girl, I gotta see you tonight, tonight, tonight, yeah, yeah

Girl, I gotta see you tonight (tonight, tonight)*


End file.
